As computers continue to see increasing use in society, users have begun adding an assortment of objects and peripheral devices to their computers that increase the utility of their computers. One example of such a peripheral device is a web camera, otherwise known as webcam. A problem associated with these assorted objects and peripheral devices is that they take up space in the area surrounding a computer, creating clutter and potentially using up valuable workspace, for instance, in an office cubicle or on a desk. Another difficulty experienced with some devices, such as with external webcams, is that it is often difficult to utilize the device and the computer at the same time if the device is not properly positioned relative to the user.
A partial solution to these problems is to mount the device somewhere near the computer such as on the monitor. For instance, a webcam device can often be perched atop a computer monitor and pointed at the user. A drawback with this perching approach is that the device can fall off of the computer monitor or easily become misaligned if there is nothing to physically hold it in place.
Another approach is to physically attach the device the computer monitor so that it cannot easily fall off. Following such an approach, a device or a holder for a device can be affixed with an adhesive or perhaps with screw-type fasteners. This mounting solution works, but it is rather permanent and therefore not readily adjustable if the user dislikes the mounting location or position of the peripheral device that is attached to the mount. Another drawback is the permanence itself; that is, such a mounting may permanently mark or damage exterior surfaces of a computer monitor, especially if the user decides to remove the device or the mounting for the device at some point after it has been installed or mounted.
Yet another solution is a non-permanent clamp-type mounting that secures a peripheral device to a protrusion on a computer monitor through use of a spring-equipped clamp or some other clamping means. It may be possible to use such a clamp mounting to clamp to the monitor itself in the case of many flat screen LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) type monitors that have a fairly thin profiles. One drawback is that such a clamp type mount is unsightly. Another drawback is that when clamping directly to a monitor, such as an LCD type monitor, potential mounting areas often have sloped sides, thus causing such a clamp-type mounting to be unsuitable, or to fall off immediately or gradually over-time, or to slide off of the original surface and onto the display itself, thereby damaging the display.